<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only He Remembered by KJynx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104200">If Only He Remembered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx'>KJynx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fully dead au, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memory Loss, anyway, dannymay2020, honestly a lot of writing happens when i should be asleep, i love me one (1) dead ghost boy, this might become a three parter, we'll see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DannyMay2020 day 8: lost</p><p>Danny wakes up in an unfamiliar place, alone and confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DannyMay2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so my personal headcanon is that ghosts are able to remember a little bit about their lives when they first form, but as time goes on, it all fades away, rather quickly. unfortunately for danny, this means he likely wont remember anything and it'll probably stay that way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Danny groaned, sitting up. Ugh, he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> headache. Last thing he remembered was a bright green flash, and a blinding pain. Before that… Before… Huh. He couldn't remember. He looked around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surrounded by floating rocks, some of which resembled islands or houses, and floating purple doors, all on a radioactive green sky. It was quite pretty, really, but unfamiliar. Where was he? He didn't know why, but there was a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. A feeling that something was very, very wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A feeling which was only amplified when he looked down to find a white-on-black jumpsuit and a wispy tail. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he knew, was not right, though he didn't know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> right. He supposed he should try and find a way out of here, wherever "here" was. He briefly wondered if the seeming lack of gravity meant he could fly, and sure enough, he was able to soar off the rock with ease. Well, getting off the ground was easy, but staying balanced and actually moving where he wanted proved to be much more difficult. After a little bit of practice, he managed to figure it out enough to move in the direction he wanted, and decided to explore around, hopefully find a way back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Back where?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t know. He kept on going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite, or perhaps because of, the vast, endless sea of green, he didn’t find any sign of anyone else. He was alone, though that didn’t worry him as much as it should have. What was he looking for again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. A portal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A portal?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What portal? He didn’t remember any portal. But he was looking for a way out, so if there was a portal, that would be great. A portal to where? Why did he want to leave? He didn’t remember. Again, that should have worried him more, but it was more of an annoyance. Did he at least remember his name? He was pretty sure. His name was Danny. Danny… Danny… What was his last name? Fff… Phantom? Was it Phantom? That sounded about right. Danny Phantom. He was Danny Phantom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever, he found a weird shimmery spot in the air, and knew this was what he had been looking for. He hesitantly approached it, sticking his arm in it. It felt cool on his hand, tingly and almost liquid in texture. Deeming it safe, he floated through it, finding himself in a dimly lit laboratory of some kind, though it seemed familiar. He heard a gasp, and looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on the stairs was a girl, with short black hair and a plaid skirt, her hand over her mouth and tears streaming down her face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>look at me, posting at the last possible minute. anyway, i might do a continuation, from sam and or tucker's pov. should i?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DannyMay day 9: glow</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i keep telling myself that i'll catch up but then i go and procrastinate until 11 pm, barely an hour until im TWO days behind to get the next one out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been three days since the accident that had killed Danny Fenton, and Sam and Tucker still had yet to tell his parents, the two of them hiding out in Sam’s house, using that as an excuse as to why Danny was missing.  The pair just couldn’t bring themselves to tell anyone yet, and had hardly left one of Sam’s spare rooms except to use the bathroom or bring up another couple snacks to get them through the day, grieving their best friend. But they had put it off for too long, and wouldn’t be able to stall much longer. So they gathered their courage and headed out to the Fenton’s house. Sam knocked on the door, fidgeting with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hi, uh, are you guys okay? You look pretty pale…” Jazz Fenton had opened the door. Sam nudged Tucker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. We're good. Um, can we… Can we talk to your parents?” Tucker asked, avoiding eye contact. Jazz blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um. Okay. I’ll go get them. They’re upstairs working on some project. Uh, come in, I guess.”  The two looked at each other, taking a deep breath, and heading in to the living room. They had barely sat down on the couch when a loud whirring noise came from below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that? It came from the basement.” Tucker exchanged glances with Sam. She stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you?” Tucker asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ll, I’ll be fine. Besides, I think I left my camera down there last time. I’ll be right back.” She could do this. Besides, what if it was something potentially dangerous? She wouldn’t let anything else happen to this family. She opened the door to the basement, and gasped, her hand over her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of the portal was Danny. His colors were inverted, and his skin had a greenish tint to it, and he was <em>glowing</em>, but it was unmistakably him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>